


A Maia's Lament

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in Eä for as long as it lasts, one of the Maiar feels regret.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maia's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Today, the gold and red leaves blew in the sharp breeze and I saw a child striving to outrun the wind, but she did not touch my heart.

I feel stale because of this; I feel old.

Old I am!  Older than dirt, older than water, older than air! My work in Eä, needful and beautiful though it was, is all long done and over.  A minor Maia am I, my name unknown by the Children, yet I must abide until the world's ending.  Oh Father, how I do long to come home to you!

For so long, the liveliness of the Children has sustained me.  Their sharp joys and sorrows, their poignant hopes and fears have moved me, but I am worn and jaded.  The Children cannot give me hope again.

I would not hasten the end of all things, but for me, there is only waiting.  I want to go home.

Varda remains engaged and I wonder at her.  Her own great works long done, still she loves with great force all the Children.  I, a lesser thing cannot. 

Yet I will not turn away from the light!  I will not follow Melkor, but how bitter will be my days until the ending. 

I am a leaf browning on the vine.


End file.
